


You are the reason why I'm still hanging on

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: Callum announces he isn't racing in f1 in 2021, thinks about the future, and gets some Marcus cuddles.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You are the reason why I'm still hanging on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a week ago because I was sad about the announcement and I wanted to give Callum a hug so here's 500 words of Marcus hugging Callum. Friendly reminder if you don't like it just exit the page and leave me alone. The title is from Get you to the moon by Kina. I just wanted to say thanks to all my cheerleaders who encouraged me and have been so patient with me while I get back into writing. Enjoy!

Callum knew it would be a shit show the moment he announced he wouldn’t be competing in F1 next year. He had known it from the moment he was told by Haas and Alfa that he wasn’t getting a seat. It was disappointing but that was the sport only 20 could make it and he was glad he made it this far. Marcus liked to remind him that he had other options but honestly, he didn’t want to do another year of expensive racing just to be told no again because he didn’t have enough money. Callum had made peace with it and was ready to move onto the next part of his life which wasn’t a racecar driver. He had Poppy and Marcus and he was happy. Mostly. 

So here he was writing a generic caption for Instagram about how he didn’t get a seat and he won’t be competing in F2 either. Snuggled in bed with Marcus next to him and Poppy at their feet he tried not to cry as he hit post. Sighing he turned his phone off not ready to deal with the fallout or having to see the announcement of the driver who got his seat. Marcus was still asleep, face smashed into his neck breathing heavily. Callum just pulled him tighter in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his unruly hair. Marcus mumbled waking up a bit at the movement. He squinted up at Callum, not fully awake.

“Go back to sleep love. It’s still early,” Callum whispered. Gently running his fingers through Marcus’s hair. 

Marcus just grumbled and fell back asleep, too tired to really do or say anything much less know what Callum was feeling. But it was okay Callum just wanted to sit and think with his boyfriend in his arms and his dog at their feet. He didn’t want to face the day and deal with all the questions and just let reality sink in. He will no longer be driving every weekend. He won’t see Marcus all the time AND he lost a seat to a giant piece of shit who once beat him up. Yeah, Callum thought, today is a day for cuddles and avoiding responsibilities.  


Later when Marcus woke up for good, he took one look at Callum’s face and just knew what happened. He pulled Callum into his arms and pressed soft kisses over his face. It’s only when Marcus brushed away his tears that he realized he was crying. 

“It’s okay. I got you. It will be okay Callum. We still have each other and no matter what happens nothing will ever change you and me. You’re it for me. Driver or not you’re the one I want Callum Benjamin Ilott. You’re stuck with me.” Marcus says trying to help Callum calm down. But it only made him cry harder because of course, his sweet boyfriend would say that when all Callum wants to do is curl into a ball and disappear. 

They stayed like that for some time, Callum cradled in Marcus’s arms sobbing over how unfair life is and how the FIA is just a bunch of old white dudes who want more fucking money. Callum knows he’s talented but who can compete with a billionaire dad. All Callum knew was he had Marcus. He had Poppy and he would be alright. Not today. Not tomorrow. But one day. One day he will be okay.


End file.
